


Video

by ChartreuseFae



Series: Orange Candy [13]
Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-17 05:55:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3517916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChartreuseFae/pseuds/ChartreuseFae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kouta just wanted to see his reactions. Added a bonus chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note : Another random idea.. brain please stop~**

* * *

Kaito was trapped inside the dark-haired man's mischievousness again. In front of him, there were a bunch of videos scattered on the coffee table. Adult videos to be exact. With a lot of.. _interesting_ themes. 

He sighed, then proceeded to ask."What's the meaning of this, Kazuraba?"

The other man innocently looked up into his eyes, with a playful smile plastered on his bright face."Which one do you like?"

"And why do you need to know?"

"Hmm, for future plans maybe? You know, if you're bored."

Liar. The orange rider just wanted to have some blackmail materials if things were getting bad between them. Or maybe, he just purely wanted to entertain Kaito. In an unexpected way, remembering that both of them were pretty much strangers.

"Once I skimmed through one, but I don't find them satisfying. So I can't say that I have watched one."

The shorter man gaped, disbelieving his reply."Impossible! You gotta at least have watched some, right? I mean, come on, every guy in the world at least did watch porn until it's finished! Who would refuse such a hot and steamy movies?"

Kaito didn't really mind Kouta's antics nowadays, but sometimes it still getting on him. Well, it didn't hurt to follow him and just.. go with the flow. He reached his phone and turned on the record button, directing the phone's camera towards Kouta.

"Huh? What are you doing?"

"Taking your video," answered the brown-haired man."Maybe you could make me.. interested." 

Realization hit Kouta as he smirked and scooted closer to him, laying his arms on Kaito's shoulders."You got a very specific kink, aren't you?"

"You asked which one that I like. Which means, I have a liberty to choose which theme that I prefer. Isn't it necessary to fully enjoy the video?"

"Then, keep your camera on me. Or you'll miss everything," said the dark-haired man, still half-smirking as he laid on the sofa across the other man and undid his buttons eagerly. "I'm sure you'll enjoy it."

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note : How in the world that I got into this, I can't even..**

**WARNING! I kinda made Kouta like a whore.. For those who don't like it, please kindly refrain, okay? I'm really sorry.. OTL**

**This is another attempt to write smut, but it seems that I have a long, long way to go.. OTL**

* * *

 

"Hey, Zack! Look at my achievement!" Peco sang happily as he waved at the tall man, skipping as he made his way to his best friend. Zack averted his attention from the magazine he just read and checked at the thing made Peco so excited. But, wait a minute..

"That's.. Kaito's phone, isn't it?"

"Yep! But here, take a look! I managed to enter the phone before it autolocked by itself!" said the light brown-haired man.

Zack laughed and joined Peco on his side, brushing the shorter man's hair. "You little rascal~ What if Kaito finds out?" 

"Like you'll tell him~"

"Hell yeah, no way I'll tell him! Good job, Peco!" exclaimed Zack while he clapped his hand in agreement. "Where's Kaito anyway?"

"I think Kaito-san just went to the toilet or something. It'll take a while before he head back~"

"Alright, now we can do our own Mission Impossible, unraveling one of the greatest mystery in Team Baron : The leader's mind itself!"

"Okay, let's see.. which one should we checked first.." Peco slide his index finger through the apps."Hmm.. Kaito didn't really use any social media.."

"What about his website history?"

"Almost all of them are from DJ Sagara's and some news sites.. he didn't really browse anything interesting either.."

"His messages or mails?"

"All of them only related to Team Baron's agendas.. Heck, he even deleted my recent messages. I think he only keep essential informations for the team."

Zack slumped down and sighed disappointedly."So.. Kaito's pretty much living up to his principles, isn't he? Well, I'm glad that he's the way he is though.. Peco?"

When the dark-haired man glanced at his team mate again, Zack swore that Peco looked as if something was stuck on his throat and his cheeks flushed terribly. "Zack.. isn't this.."

Both of their eyes quickly glued to the video section and found a familiar face. In a very.. compelling activity. One glance at the thumbnails, they could pretty much tell all of the content of the videos. But still, how could this happened? Out of all people, why it should be Kazuraba Kouta? 

"Why do these videos are placed in a recording folder? Did Kaito-san.. filmed these? And why there are more than one?"

"D-don't assumed it that way! It's just.. it's just impossible.. Maybe he just placed all of his videos there.." said Zack quietly, as his own face went off a bit red by itself.

"S-should we see one?"

Confusion aside, both Zack and Peco was actually really, really curious of this discovery. Why it was this Gaim member that caught their leader's attention? "I think we should.. Better hurry, come on, pick one.." 

The video started started with a laugh as Kazuraba Kouta kneeling on the floor while neatly placed himself between the stripped pants. The pants.. looked exactly like the Baron uniform.. Who was it? Was this Kaito? 

Kouta's arms curled around the person's waist as his head rested on the thigh in front of him. He still wore his checkered shirt, although all of the buttons were apparently has been opened, making it pooled around his elbows instead. And his pants.. where the hell did it go? His signature grin was decorating his face like he had just had won something. 

The Team Baron could hear their conversations. "What should we do next?"

"Your face is telling me that you have ideas. Out with it." answered the unmistakably their leader's stern voice, which stimulate a laugh from the shorter man.  

"Hmm~ Then can I touch you?" asked the dark-haired man casually without restraint.

"Why should I allow you to?"

"I don't know~ probably because it seems exciting?"

Both of Zack and Peco paled at once, their minds were getting confused as they dwelled deeper inside the video. Weren't they supposed to be on the opposite sides? What was with all of these carefree flirts and teasing? it was outrageous, but both Peco and Zack listened to every words carefully. 

Kouta rapidly zipped open Kaito's pants, which of course startled the Baron user. The video shook abruptly and the background shifted to the floor, followed by a loud smack. "Who told you that I give you permission to touch me?"

"Ow!! That hurts!!" yelled Kouta while he winced. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry."

"Follow my instructions or I will force you to get out."

"Fine, fine. Will you let me do it or not?"

It's show time now. The camera was back to Kouta and he continued where he had left. His hands carefully pulled his rival's underwear, revealing the cock with his hands. His tongue lapping slowly on the tip, as if he was testing or something. He deliberately making the first few licks as a tease, gazing at the camera while doing so. A smirk could be seen vaguely, his pink tongue danced in circular motion. His attention was still on the tip, and hands weren't moving yet, just firmly holding the shaft. As if he was waiting for any reactions from the other man.

Kouta increased his tempo, then a grunt and a few shakes happened on the video. It seemed to make the dark-haired man pleased, as he began to gave strokes to the shaft. Those half-lidded eyes shut when his lips sucked again from the tip onto the underside. Sweats sled down on his flushed face as the tongue glided more and more on the shaft, leaving streaks of saliva. The shorter man finally swallowed the cock, moving his head up and down in an obscene rhythm. 

"Touch yourself.. now," ordered the Baron's leader huskily.

"Mmh.. pervert.." mumbled the young man as he complied with the brown-haired man's demand. He freed one hand and started to jerked his own cock. Kouta's breath hitched as he hasten his strokes on his own cock. The bliss was overbearing and he began to moan more and neglecting Kaito. The brown-haired man yanked his other hand into Kouta's hair, keeping the shorter man from getting carried away. 

"Finish.. what you've done.. "

"Mmmh.. Kai..to.." whined the dark-haired man wantonly. But he went back on Kaito's cock, lavishing it with his mouth and tongue again. Kouta tried to concentrate on it, but it was getting harder as he sank into the brink of his conscience. His raged breaths sent more sensation into Kaito's hips and he arched slightly into that wet mouth. And Kouta heartily swallowed it further, matching the pace with his masturbation. They released it around the same time with short gasps, laced with sighs and pleasure. White substance covered Kouta's lips and jaws in a messy manner. But it was such a delicious view, to see him played and licked the sticky liquid across his tongue. It was all too good to be stopped.

But before Zack and Peco could continue to drool further, a presence startled them. "Satisfied?"

Both of them jumped and stuttered. "K-Kaito-san!! I'm-I'm sorry!! I didn't mean to.."

"Kaito.. Uuuhh.. I-I can explain this.."

Kaito extended a hand towards them, silently asking his phone back. The two of them handed it meekly, not daring to meet their leader's eyes. That sharp glare was an enough signal for them to be dismissed. They scurried off, thinking about things to distract their minds off from this affair. Probably picking up some real porn might help. 

 

 


End file.
